Be good, pet
by Band4Life
Summary: The Master rewards the Doctor for his good behavior. The Doctor is reluctant at first, but soon comes around. I'm sorry I've never done a summary before. Doctor/Master(Simm)


**_AN: Hi. I'm not going to lie, this is my first written smut. And I was really friggen terrified to put to this out there. I'm really sorry if it ends up not being any good. I hope you like it though. Thanks for reading! ^~^_**

**_(Look I finally fixed the formatting! Wheeee! Sorry, I uploaded this and my other smut, Playtime, on my phone, and I was a bit confused about the formatting and it was bad enough typing up the whole thing on my phone sooooo I am sorry if the formatting was confusing but it's fixed now! ... I hope it is anyway.)_**

* * *

"Down on your knees." the Doctor jumped, whirling around. The TARDIS gave a hiss of annoyance and he reached back, flipping a lever.

"Sorry, what?" the Master smirked.

"I said..." He grabbed him by the tie and yanked him closer. "Down. On. Your. _Knees_." He growled. The Doctor watched him for a moment, before slowly getting to his knees. He started to look up but the Master's fingers tangled in his hair, forcing him to look back at the ground. "No no no." He murmured softly, loosening his grip. He ran a hand through the Doctor's hair, fingertips running down along his jaw. "That's it. Good." the Doctor kept his head bowed. "You've been on your best behavior, is that right?" the Doctor kept himself from nodding.

"Yes, Master." He responded obediently.

"Ah... Good behavior gets rewarded." the Master mused. "Stand up." the Doctor scrambled to his feet, head still bowed. "Look at me." the Doctor raised his eyes to the Master's. "Now, tell me..." He leaned forward, lips brushing the Doctor's ear. A shiver went down his spine. "What. Do. You. Want?" He asked, pausing between each word. "Speak clearly." the Doctor's eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into the Master.

"I... Want... You. Master."

It took a matter of moments for them to get to the Master's room. The Master eyed the Doctor, grabbing hold of his tie and dragging him down to his knees. The Master was becoming fond of that tie.

"Like a little leash.." He murmured.

"Sorry, _what_? A leash?! I'm not your pet!" the Master's other hand went to his hair, tugging his head up to look at him. "Sorry, I'm sorry!" he apologized quickly.

"Sorry... What?" He pressed.

"I'm sorry... Master." the Doctor answered through clenched teeth.

"There. That wasn't so hard, was it, _pet_?" the Master stated, releasing the silk and letting his fingers skate across warm flesh as he began to circle the Doctor. He stopped, standing behind the Doctor, his hand falling away as he observed the other Time Lord. "Lean forward." the Doctor looked confused, and the blonde rolled his eyes, hand on the Doctor's back as he shoved the dark haired man forward until he was on his hands and knees, head bowed obediently. Until the Master's hand slipped around to the front of his trousers. His head whipped around, but the Master gave him a harsh look, teasing him as he pulled down the zipper, 'accidentally' brushing against his hardening member.

"Master..." He whined, receiving a teasing smile. He quickly lubricated his hands, smirking when the Doctor attempted to look back and see what he was doing.

"Ah ah, no no no, pet, face forward." The hand moved, tugging his trousers down. The Master's fingers eased their way into the Doctor's pants, pressing lightly against the tight ring of muscle. The Doctor jumped, eyes wide as his head whipped around. He wasn't familiar with this. The Master hadn't done this before.

"Master..." This time he was begging. "Please... I don't..." He liked the sound of that. The Doctor, begging him.

"Say my name again." He ordered.

"M-Master." the Doctor squeaked out meekly.

"Again."

"Master." the Master's fingers teased at the hole, hardly waiting for the Doctor to let out a whining 'more' before pushing a slick finger in. The Doctor gasped, hands clenched into fists. "_Ah_..." the Master hesitated, smirking when the Doctor pushed back. A few thrusts and he added a finger, probed a bit deeper, hitting that spot that made the other Time Lord writhe, trying to hold back his moans. The Master found that spot again, working at it, hitting it in time with the drums. _Onetwothreefour_.

"Let it out, Doctor. I want to hear you." _Onetwothreefour_. The Doctor squirmed this way and that, shaking his head vigorously. His hand went to the front of his pants, hardly touching when the Master grabbed his wrist, smearing lubricant across the pale flesh. "No no, pet. Bad." He scolded, and the Doctor groaned, arching his back as the Master worked at that spot again.

"Please, M-_AH_-ster!" the Master stopped his ministrations, unmoving. Finally the Doctor rocked back against his digits, looking at the ground in shame. "Master, I want more."

"So greedy today. Mm, you are being rewarded..." His free hand went to the front of the Doctor's pants. The Doctor rocked back against the Master's fingers, reminding him of the task. He began moving them slowly, his hand ghosting the front of his pants. "Would you like to come, Doctor?" Without hesitation he received a nod.

"Oh, yes, please, Master..." He groaned. The Master stroked him gently through the material, smirking.

"Such a polite boy today." He tugged at the pants, letting the Doctor's erection spring free. The Doctor was given no time before the Master took him in his hand, stroking, teasing. "If this weren't your reward, I'd fuck you right now. But this is about your pleasure. That's quite fair, don't you think?" the Doctor's head was bowed, chin touching his chest as he bit his lip, trying to keep from crying out.

"Y-yes, Master..." He choked out. He let out a soft moan, embarrassed.

"Am I not giving you pleasure, Doctor?" the Doctor didn't answer for a moment, forcing down another cry fighting to escape his lips.

"I..." the Master sighed, pulling his hand away from the Doctor's erection. When he pulled his fingers out the Doctor gave a little whine. "Master, I'm sorry. You were giving me pleasure, yes. I'm sorry. I'm not used to-!"

"Bed."

"Master-?"

"Bed." He repeated, firmer this time. "Now!" the Doctor obliged, laying down on the bed, kicking his shoes and socks off as he shucked his trousers and pants. The Master kneeled on the bed, looking down at the other Time Lord, ignoring the Doctor's fingers weaving themselves through his hair. He was pulled down for a kiss, allowing it just this once. "Now, don't expect this often. Actually, don't expect anything like this possibly ever. This is the only time, do you understand?" His fingers stroked the Doctor's length as he nodded, looking a bit confused.

"Yes, Master..." the Master looked his Doctor in the eye as he opened his mouth, leaning down to swallow him whole. The Doctor let loose a garbled stream of sounds. His head slid up a moment, tongue swirling around the head, getting a moan, before moving back down. "Master, please... Please." He begged, gripping the blonde locks tightly. the Doctor glanced down, seeing the Master watching him through half-lidded eyes, cheeks hollowed as he began to bob his head, one hand splayed out on his abdomen, the other teasing his entrance. He began to thrust, letting out soft, mewling cries. When the Master slid two fingers in, finding that spot, his hips jerked, and the Master almost gagged. "There, more, _please_!" He cried, and the Master happily obliged. It only took another look at the Master for him to come, crying out a torrent of strange sounds in an ancient language. The Master let him ride his orgasm, before pulling away to swallow. He pressed his lips to the Doctor's, letting him taste himself. The moment he pulled away he picked himself up from the mattress, starting to walk away. He paused in the doorway.

"Don't go on expecting me to suck you off again. This was a reward. For good behavior." He turned to look at the Doctor. "And let's face it, you're not the most obedient pet."

* * *

**_AN: okay, guys. Feel free to review, tell me what you think. This was my first time writing anything like this, as I said earlier. I'm sorry if it's not that good. Still, thank you so much for reading. ciao!_**


End file.
